


Spines

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barbed Penis, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's boyfriends are werecats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spines

Kuroko wakes up in a tangle of limbs, with two warm bodies pressed on either side of him.

The room is filled with soft purring and Kuroko lies there for a moment, just listening to it. He has his head resting on Kagami's chest, and Aomine's arm around his waist. He can't tell whose tail it is that has wrapped itself around his leg as they slept, but it feels comforting and proprietary all at once and he likes it. Neither of his boyfriends had tails last night, but that's the thing about their transformation; it's gradual, happening step by step rather than all at once. It's the difference between werecats and werewolves, Kuroko supposes. Cats do everything in their own time. They don't follow the cycles of the moon; in fact, Kuroko can't really make out what kind of schedule they _do_ follow, because it's all so unpredictable.

At the very least, Aomine and Kagami both tend to transform at the same time. As difficult as it can sometimes be to deal with them both giving into their more feline nature at the same time, he knows that it would be much worse if they were both on different schedules.

"Tetsu," Aomine murmurs as he wakes, nuzzling into the back of Kuroko's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Kuroko asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Is it possible to have a catnip hangover?" Aomine asks. "Because I think I have that. I can't believe you'd come home with an entire bag of catnip _right before_ we go through our next step in our transformation. You're terrible."

"Isn't he?" Kagami agrees, yawning as he wakes up too. "It's bad enough that he insists on keeping a pet dog when he's dating not one but _two_ werecats."

"Nigou is great, and I'll fight you," Aomine says firmly.

"Just because _you_ were raised around dogs." Kagami huffs. "I swear he hates me."

"It's because you never pat him," Aomine argues, and they all end up pressed closer together as Aomine and Kagami continue to argue. Kuroko's breath catches in his throat as he realises that the tails aren't the only part of the transformation to happen last night. He can feel Aomine's cock brushing against the back of his thighs, his skin prickling as he feels the blunt barbs on it. Kagami is probably the same, and Kuroko wants to check, but he doesn't want to be too obvious about it.

Luckily for Kuroko, being in a relationship with Aomine means that he never has to worry about subtlety for the rest of his life.

"My dick has barbs on it," Aomine announces. "What about yours?"

Kagami lifts his head, like he's about to check. Kuroko takes his chance, wrapping his fingers around Kagami's cock, feeling the bump of the barbs.

"Taiga's does too," Kuroko confirms, and strokes it slowly.

"Hey," Aomine protests, leaning over Kuroko's side. The tail around his leg tighten its grip, and Kuroko is certain that it's Aomine's. "No fair. I want to touch too."

He reaches over Kuroko, and the two of them stroke Kagami together. With a soft moan, Kagami spreads his legs, giving them easier access. Kuroko loves the texture of Kagami's barbs against the palm of his hand as he strokes. They aren't sharp enough to break skin, not even when he's fucking Kuroko. They leave him feeling sensitive for long after they're done, and he enjoys it.

Aomine, while leaning over Kuroko to stroke Kagami's cock, is grinding against Kuroko's leg. It's so subtle that he might not even realise that he's doing it, but once Kuroko notices, he can't ignore it.

"Daiki," he murmurs, reaching behind him with his free hand, stroking Aomine's cock as well.

With a low growl from the back of his throat, Aomine reaches over to their bedside table, grabbing for the bottle of lube. He slicks his fingers, then waits for Kuroko's nod of permission.

He fingers Kuroko gently, coaxing him open a little at a time. Kuroko moans softly, mouthing along the length of Kagami's cock, careful of the barbs. Then, Aomine is sliding into him, slowly and carefully, giving him a moment to get used to the feeling before he thrusts.

Kuroko can feel the gentle drag of Aomine's barbs against him, and it leaves him shuddering with pleasure. He strokes Kagami's cock faster, wrapping his lips around the head of it, sliding down until where the barbs begin, then stroking the rest. He bobs his head, as both his boyfriends moan. Kagami lets out a soft mewl as he comes, his tail lashing against the bed as Kuroko swallows it all down. Aomine fucks him harder, his fingers digging into Kuroko's hips. Kuroko finds himself thinking that it's a shame that they haven't reached the part of their transformation where their fingernails turn into claws, because he knows how good it feels against his skin.

Aomine comes next, pulling out of Kuroko and coming over his thighs instead. The sound he makes is higher pitched than Kagami's, and he shudders his way through it before he's done, collapsing against Kuroko.

"First catnip, and now this," Aomine mutters, kissing Kuroko's shoulder. "It's like you're trying to kill us, or something."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Kuroko assures him, letting them both turn him onto his back. They crawl down his body, settling between his legs, both kissing and licking along his cock, distracted every now and then by kissing each other when their tongues meet. Kuroko watches it, grateful for the fact that he has them both, that they've come to not only tolerate each other, but actually like each other as much as they like Kuroko. The three of them are comfortable with each other and the time that they spend together always feels easy.

He comes with Kagami's mouth around his cock, and Aomine sucking on his balls. He digs his fingers into the sheets, arching off the bed with a soft moan. They both lick him clean, crawling back up his body to settle on either side of him again.

The three of them wrap their arms around each other and Kuroko smiles, shutting his eyes and listening to both Kagami and Aomine purr happily. Kuroko knows that he wouldn't change this for the world.


End file.
